Otoño
by Lemi Neko-chan
Summary: Encontrar el amor, sea como sea, siempre deja buenos recuerdos. Estas son algunas de las memorias de Naruto hacia sus hijos sobre cómo fue que encontró su alma gemela. YAOI, AU, SNS Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.


_Memorias  
_

* * *

– ¿Que cómo conocí a su padre?, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

Cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados, Naruto alternaba su azulina mirada entre sus dos pequeños hijos, quienes además se miraban entre sí sin saber bien qué decir.

–Bueno… en algo tenemos que perder el tiempo hasta que esté lista tu fiesta sorpresa… –Responde Kai, el mayor de ellos, imitando la pose.

– ¡Kai!... se supone que era sorpresa, idiota…

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que tendría una fiesta "sorpresa" de cumpleaños; además de que, mientras se preparaba para salir con sus pequeños, vio a Sakura entrar agazapada por una ventana.

–Está bien, Ray, fingiré sorpresa.

Sonríe para ambos y abre el regalo que tenía en frente sobre la mesa en lo que llegaba el camarero con los helados. Se trataba de una pequeña caja de cartón corrugado celeste atada con un cinto del mismo color; en el interior reposaban varias piedritas de colores.

–De seguro te estás preguntando qué significan esas piedritas… –Habla Ray, sonriendo amplio.

–Hemos preparado una actividad para perder tiempo… digo, para conocerte mejor, papá –Interrumpe Kai, rascándose la nuca como hacía cada vez que hablaba de más.

– ¿Ah sí?... bien, ¿De qué va?

–Por cada piedrita que tomes de la caja, deberás contarnos una anécdota, ¡una memorable que tengas junto a papá Sasuke!

Ríe por lo bajo una vez más, negando con la cabeza; en momentos como ese agradecía que sus hijos hayan heredado la inteligencia y perspicacia de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo el ánimo y curiosidad suya. Era interesante la forma en que los genes jugaban; Kai, con 10 años de edad, era el mayor, una copia suya pero con cabello negro, y Ray, año y medio menor, era la copia exacta de Sasuke.

Agarró la primera piedra y se la entregó a Ray.

–De acuerdo…, entonces agárrense bien porque esto será largo. Empezaré con el momento en que conocí a su padre –Carraspea despejando la garganta antes de continuar– Corría el año de 1986, era mi cumpleaños número dieciocho y con mi buen amigo Kiba decidimos festejar que ya era legal… 

* * *

En aquellos años, la música en general alcanzó su auge, todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de crear tendencias nuevas, desde los grupos de rock hasta el estrellato del pop, había música para cada gusto, así como bares conocidos por ser las cunas de las que serían futuras celebridades.

Y ahí, con sus pantalones de basta ancha, camisas ajustadas y chaquetas de cuero, Naruto y Kiba se dirigían al bar más popular de los Ángeles: "Hot girls & Cold beers", un bar conocido por impulsar bandas de rock con shows en vivo. Las luces de neón, la barra de tragos, la decoración y los acabados, hacían de ese nightclub un lugar perfecto para ligar o simplemente pasar el rato.

El reloj marcaba alrededor de las 8pm cuando finalmente pudieron entrar, esa noche se presentaba la nueva promesa del metal: "TAKA".

Ordenaron un par de cervezas acompañadas de una orden de papas con alitas; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos muchachas simpáticas se unieran a la plática. Las mujeres llevaban ropa muy cortita y sus cabellos alborotados como era la moda.

Alrededor de una hora después, Naruto ya tenía a Connie sobre sus piernas, acariciando los "bigotes" de sus mejillas mientras le hablaba al oído; Kiba no se quedaba atrás, desde hace más de diez minutos que había empezado a besarse con Samantha. En aquellos antros lo que más había era hierba, mucha hierba y entre los cuatro se pasaban un porro, haciéndolo rotar junto a jarras de cerveza, una tras otra.

Un: "Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo", fue suficiente para saber que tenía permiso de besar los carnosos labios de la rubia, y aferrándose a su cintura, se mantuvo en ello hasta que la voz del presentador anunció al grupo que empezaba a abrirse paso en el muy competitivo mundo de la música.

Se separó por algo de aire, dejando que Connie fuera al baño. Fue entonces cuando la vio, la mujer más linda que haya visto jamás, sujetando un bajo eléctrico sobre el escenario. Juraría que su corazón se disparó en el pecho y no precisamente por el efecto de las drogas.

Caminó hasta estar cerca de la banda, los de TAKA eran muy buenos, sus guitarras soltaban fuego, la batería era potente y su bajo… dios, ese bajo sonaba exquisito. Naruto no era capaz de quitar los ojos de aquella chica, lucía bastante ruda con la ropa negra y las correas; casi opacaba por completo a la cantante pelirroja, aunque debía admitir que ella también era muy hermosa.

Escapó de Connie, ya tenía un objetivo en mente y ni bien terminó el show se apresuró a conocerla. 

* * *

– ¿Confundiste a papá con una chica?... jajajajaja

Asiente a la pregunta, divertido por la reacción de Kai; su otro hijo sólo negaba con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a reír también.

–Digamos que no veía bien a esa hora de la noche.

Les contó que había ido al bar, obviando la parte de las drogas y las muchachas, y el que Kiba lo dejó antes de la presentación para divertirse con Samantha en los baños.

– ¿Y qué dijo él? –Cuestiona Ray con su típica sonrisa ladina.

–Se molestó… y mucho, pero sólo lo ignoró, sin embargo, yo estaba igual de cortado que él al descubrir que no era mujer. Aun así, para disimular, hablamos un rato y aunque me pareció un poco rarito, de todos modos me cayó muy bien.

En aquel entonces no cayó en cuenta de que, a pesar de que fue con la intención de abordar a "esa chica", Sasuke se dejó abordar, no fue sino años después cuando ambos cayeron en eso.

– ¿Cómo es que tuvieron una cita después de eso?

–No la tuvimos, Kai… no una formal.

Lleva una cucharada de helado a su boca, cerrando los ojos por un momento al disfrutar del contraste que el queso salado hacía con lo dulce del chocolate; al ver la impaciencia en los rostros de los pequeños, saca otra piedra y la entrega, listo para seguir contando.

– ¿Entonces?...

–Sasuke y yo nos encontramos por casualidad… resulta que bajo esa máscara de metalero rudo y mugroso, se escondía un señorito culto… tan culto como yo. 

* * *

Casi tres semanas después de su cumpleaños, Naruto se preparaba para acudir a su ensayo de violín; gracias a su habilidad con el instrumento, ahora formaba parte de la filarmónica "Les Cordes" de los Ángeles, formada por un grupo de franceses residentes.

Sus padres le habían inculcado ese amor por la música clásica, tanto Minato como Kushina eran reconocidos pianistas en la universidad de Tokio antes de emigrar a Estados Unidos en busca de una nueva vida; deseaban que su niño siguiera sus pasos, sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaban, Naruto terminó por decantarse por el violín; fue amor a primera vista y sus padres le impulsaron a aprenderlo desde temprana edad.

Instrumento en mano, caminaba por las ajetreadas calles hasta llegar al edificio de reuniones; se encontraban preparando una presentación de Navidad y año nuevo.

Ni bien poner un pie dentro del salón, automáticamente sus ojos chocaron con los ébanos que creyó no volver a ver jamás, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo mientras su corazón volvía a acelerarse por alguna razón que desconocía.

Saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, algo que pareció descolocar a ambos; en ese momento no podían ocultar la incomodidad de haberlo hecho así y no con un choque de manos como sería el saludo normal entre dos sujetos que apenas se conocen; incluso bastaba con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa fingida, pero no, fue casi magnético.

Sasuke sostenía entre sus piernas un violonchelo y fue presentado como nuevo miembro del grupo en reemplazo del antiguo chelista.

Para probar su habilidad, interpretó una pieza de Vivaldi acompañado de Naruto. Se podría decir que fue en ese preciso instante que nació una extraña rivalidad entre ellos, pese a que no tocaban el mismo instrumento, mientras interpretaban esa pieza, daba la impresión de que uno intentaba opacar al otro; resultando en una magnífica _performance._

Tras recibir los halagos de sus compañeros, procedieron con el ensayo. En todo el tiempo que tomó repasar la obra, cruzaron miradas más de cien veces y el rubio estaba más que seguro de haber visto un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas aporcelanadas cuando, además de ser pillado observando, también le mostró una sonrisa.

Al término del día se dieron el lujo de conversar; descubrieron cosas fascinantes del otro, hablaron de cosas íntimas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida e incluso se permitieron reír y hacer bromas sobre el incidente del bar.

Intercambiaron números y quedaron en ser amigos, tal vez visitar de nuevo aquel nightclub. 

* * *

– ¿Eso es todo?... pero eso no es una cita, ni se acerca. – Inquirió Kai, levantando una ceja al sentirse estafado con esa anécdota.

–No fue una cita, pero fue un momento muy importante para mí… fue cuando nos hicimos amigos –Explica sonriente con ese brillo característico de nostalgia y felicidad que no pasó desapercibido para los menores.

– ¿Y cuál fue la canción que tocaron? – Habla Ray, bastante interesado en la plática; de los dos, era él quien heredó la pasión por la música.

–Invierno, una de las estaciones de Vivaldi…

Se permitió seguir comiendo mientras los chicos discutían sobre algo que no escuchaba puesto que su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa, en otra persona, o más específicamente, en Sasuke y la forma en la que tocaba el chelo. Recordaba esa pequeña "batalla" como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

El repetitivo chasquido de dedos frente a su rostro le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

–Tierra llamando a papá, ¿ya volviste?, queremos que nos cuentes sobre la primera cita…

Suspiró y tomó otra piedrita, entregándola enseguida mientras carraspea para despejar la garganta de nuevo antes de hablar.

– ¿En verdad quieren saber? –Cuestiona levantando una ceja; no era precisamente normal que niños de su edad preguntaran por cosas tan cursis– Pues, no tuvimos ninguna primera cita antes de ser novios, no una como tal…

–No entiendo… ¿primero fueron novios y después tuvieron una cita?, pff –Con un gesto de incredulidad, Kai miraba a su padre fijamente como si con eso pudiera sacarle la verdad; acto que le hizo reír una vez más.

–Algo así… y ahora, por preguntar; les contaré como fue que nos enamoramos… con una dramatización de nuestro primer beso también.

–Iiiiuuggghhh… –Corearon los menores al mismo tiempo.

– ¿No querían saber?, pues ahí les va… – soltó mordaz –Era un jueves 27 de noviembre, día de acción de gracias; en menos de un mes, Sasuke se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos; en aquel entonces yo creía que era huérfano, así que le invité a la cena de gracias… 

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando después del segundo encuentro y sus salidas se volvieron diarias; Naruto no resistió las ganas de llamarle al día siguiente y al siguiente; al principio creyó que sólo le caía demasiado bien, pero era algo más que eso, era la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, algo que no parecía molestar al azabache, quien de hecho aceptaba las salidas hasta llegar al punto de buscarlo también.

Durante las mañanas solían entrenar juntos y practicar; en las tardes Naruto acompañaba al ensayo de la banda o Sasuke a los encuentros con los demás amigos del rubio; y cuando no había nada que hacer, podían simplemente pasar en casa del contrario, generalmente fumando hierba mientras conversaban, sea de temas ambiguos o profundos, daba igual.

Naruto pensaba que el Uchiha era huérfano, puesto que éste siempre estaba libre, además de que su casa, que en realidad era un piso que rentaba, estaba acomodada para una persona y él nunca hablaba de nadie más.

Llegó el día de acción de gracias; día para pasar en familia y amigos. No lo pensó dos veces cuando invitó a su nuevo mejor amigo a pasar consigo junto a sus padres; invitación que por raro que parezca, aceptó de buenas a primeras.

Al recibirlo, Minato se mostró amable como siempre, mientras que Kushina los veía de forma pícara, como si pensara que había algo más ahí; acto que hizo a ambos sonrojarse hasta las orejas. La cena fue maravillosa, el ambiente en casa de los Namikaze siempre era acogedor y Sasuke parecía estar cómodo, ese día le vio sonreír más veces que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle; lo malo es que lo hacía gracias a las vergonzosas anécdotas acompañadas de fotos que mostraba su madre.

Los mayores tuvieron la idea de salir a los festejos de la ciudad y ellos, mirándose las caras, decidieron hacerlo también. Las calles estaban adornadas de luces; los arreglos de flores en las principales avenidas daban un toque de júbilo; a esa hora aún se podía disfrutar de los desfiles además de los puestos de comida y diversión dispuestos en la plaza.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron de los adultos, pretendían jugar un rato, a ninguno le hizo falta la presencia de alguien más, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del paso de las horas; poco a poco la algarabía de la ciudad se fue apagando y cuando repararon en la hora ya pasaba de la medianoche.

En ese momento ya no tenían nada más de que hablar. Ahí, sentados en una pileta, Naruto observaba el cabello azabache azotar el rostro pálido; eran los vientos otoñales y observándolo bajo la luna sólo podía pensar en una cosa… en una melodía.

De pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse, más cuando Sasuke también le miró fijo a los ojos. No había palabras, no eran necesarias; poco a poco se fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros al igual que sus pulmones no parecían ser capaces de llevar el oxígeno suficiente; casi estaba seguro de oír el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos.

El mundo simplemente… desapareció. 

* * *

–Los labios de Sasuke fueron y siguen siendo lo más delicioso que haya probado jamás ~

Mantenía el rostro apoyado en el dorso de la mano, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto mientras hablaba; sólo de recordar estaba seguro de haber podido percibir su aroma en ese instante.

Los niños se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguno de ellos entendía el sentimiento de su padre, más coincidían en una cosa, en que nunca les pasaría algo igual, oh no, "pero que viejo más cursi", pensaban ambos.

– ¡Qué aburrido!..., esperaba que hubieran golpes o una pelea de por medio…

Kai bufó cansado, cruzado de brazos mientras desviaba la vista hacia los locales del centro comercial; personalmente pensaba que sería mucho más divertido hacer perder el tiempo a su padre, haciendo que éste los lleve a jugar, pero no, Ray tenía que salir con su absurda idea de ponerse a conversar.

–Sí hubo golpes… justo después de eso –Sonríe un poco más amplio, pues tras separarse de aquel beso, Sasuke le miró furioso y le soltó un derechazo que bien pudo dejarlo fuera de combate de no ser porque era un sujeto resistente.

Y es que como hombres, en aquellos años, se negaban a aceptar que habían encontrado a su alma gemela en un varón. No se hablaron durante varios días después de eso.

–Pues hubieras empezado por ahí… –Menciona sin cambiar la pose e ignorando la mirada de reproche de su hermano menor.

–Jajaj…, supongo que sí… por cierto, ¿Cuántas piedras hay aquí?, tardaremos el resto del día…

–Son treinta y siete, el número de años que cumples, papá –Responde Ray quien llevaba apenas tres piedras entre sus manos y el tiempo seguía pasando.

– ¡¿Treinta y siete?!... ¿y esperan que les cuente tanto?, ¡no vamos a terminar nunca! –Habla casi escandalizado, checando el reloj que marcaba las 12:56pm; se suponía que debían estar en casa máximo a las 2pm.

– ¡Yo le dije a Ray que era una mala idea poner tantas piedras!

– ¡TÚ DIJISTE QUE SÍ A TODO, PEQUEÑO MENTIROSO!

– ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TÚ, IDIOTA!

Suelta un suspiro cansino sujetándose el puente de la nariz, cuando los niños se ponían así era muy difícil controlarlos, al menos para él, ya que para Sasuke era fácil, a él le bastaba mirarles fijo a los ojos por unos segundos y listo.

– ¡BUENO YA CÁLLENSE!

Da un golpe en la mesa llamando la atención del resto de personas que estaban en ese patio de comidas, quienes no dudaron en verle de forma reprobatoria por tratar así a niños tan pequeños, y para variar, ambos pusieron sus mejores caras de tristeza, algo que no ayudaba en nada.

Suspiró una vez más y volvió a tomar asiento.

–Escuchen, no tenemos tiempo para esto, saben cómo es la tía Sakura, no podemos tardar, así que coman rápido.

Ambos pequeños se miraron entre sí, a decir verdad, sí eran demasiadas piedritas, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, estaban realmente interesados en saber más.

–Bien… pero prométenos que seguirás contando – Con una mirada cautelosa pero audaz, Ray intentaba persuadir a su padre; casi no hablaban del pasado en casa y había muchas cosas que deseaba saber y sobretodo… entender.

–Lo prometo, Ray, la siguiente anécdota es de cuando nos reconciliamos.

Naruto se mordió un costado del labio inferior al rememorar cómo sucedió, desviando la mirada y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas; inevitablemente se tatuó en su rostro esa sonrisa boba que sólo su marido le causaba.

– Uhmm… sólo quiero un resumen, no los detalles –Aclaró – nos ahorrarás la parte de los besos y eso, ¿no?

–No.


End file.
